thegatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Jansen
Barbara Jansen was The Gates's biggest gossip queen and wasn't very well-liked. =Season 1= She was a Gates resident for nearly six years. Unknown to her she was almost fed on and killed by the vampire Christian Harper at the Red Door Night Club but was saved by an intervening Claire Radcliff despite her knowing that she was the town gossip and knew that the next day she would had told the town Claire was with another man. Claire had told her husband Dylan that she would be somewhere else on the night of the 5th Annual Father-Daughter Dance. Barbara dropped many verbal hints that she thought that that Claire was having an affair with the stranger and made the inneuendo that it would be something if the town knew. After Barbara left Claire told Christian about her and he offered to kill her to solve her problem. She said no despite knowing that her meeting with Christian would soon become common knowledge in the Gates and therefore the strong possibility of Dylan finding out, but she was clearly conflicted. The next day at launch with Christian when she expressed more anxiety about what Barbara would say Christian again offered to kill her but told him not to, but was still ambivalent. (The Monster Within) The next day she and Nick's wife Sarah was at the site of the upcoming art and auction at the High school Barbara ran into them as she was making a donation of art supplies for the upcoming event. Trying to get rid of her Claire took the box and almost manhandled Barbara away in the most casual way possible, but she broke away to talk to Sarah about the previous night's Dance, saying how tiring it must have being for Claire particularly since she did look tired to Barbara and said that Claire was burning the candle at both ends despite Sarah having the both their daughters at a sleep over after the dance, a broad hint referencing she running into Claire the night before with Christian. Claire, knowing full well what she meant, glared at her. Barbara further said that she was lucky to grab four hours of sleep sometimes but the two of them are lucky since they "...both have such wonderful husbands". Claire glares at her. She goes on saying she was looking forward to the party Frank Buckley was having for Chief Monohan that night. Sarah, who was totally unaware of the he subtext of what Barbara was saying to Claire said "Oh, great, thanks" with a smile. Barbara glances at Claire and said "It should be interesting" then turned and left saying "bye now". Still unaware of the subtexts between Barbara and Claire, Sarah says "She's a piece of work". Claire, with hidden meaning says "Yes she is", while glaring at Barbara's retreating back. (Repercussions) At the reception for Chief Monohan that night a slightly eniberated Barbara tells another party goer enthusiastically about how a nanny told her about how a man named "Gil" spent $15,000 on a hair transplant and how he was $65,000 in debt in a mocking way. Claire sees and overhears and she calls Christian but gets his voice-mail. She gives him the message of how Barbara could be a problem for her; she said she was thinking...then she cut herself off, seeming to realize the gravity of she was doing. She leaves a further message saying don't call her back, she will handle it herself and ends the call. (Repercussions) Frank Buckley has a video tape titled "Barbara Jansen" doing something of significant. (Repercussions) Murder and Investigation The following night Barbara was found dead in B&G dress shop by Chief Monohan with two puncture wounds to her neck. The Medical Examiner was chalking it up to a ritualistic fetishism murder to explain the wounds. Dylan Radcliff was brought to the ME's office by Chief Monohan to examine the body and to give his explanation. Dylan told Monohan his and his wife's whereabouts around the time of Jansen's death. Dylan also assured him those weren't his bite marks. They were too narrow. And the body still had blood in it so it wasn't about feeding. Monohan spoke to several other suspects including her ex husband Alex Dupree. Christian Harper became a suspect because a bartender at the Red Door told Monohan that Barbara was seen with him. Claire confronted Harper about the killing and Christian denied it saying Claire wanted her left alone and so he left her alone. Eventually Monohan settled on Gloria Bennett as the chief suspect after he had Dylan surveiled for two days by Eddie and one of the people Dylan visited was Gloria Bennett, Barbara's business partner he had interiewed earlier. From that he deduced that she was a probably vampire by her reaction to a stray ray of sunlight. Questioning her again Monohan discovered that Gloria was Barbara's lesbian lover (but it is unknown if Barbara knew Gloria was a vampire), but to Barbara Gloria was just an experiment and she resumed dating men. On the other hand Gloria had fell in love with her and was distraught over the break up giving her motive for murder. Gloria said she tried to save her by turning her into a vampire but it was too late. Monohan expressed his regrets but he must take her in for questioning. Gloria emphatically said that can't happen and got up. Monohan drew his gun. While still denying she killed Barbara Gloria swore if he let her go the he won't see her again because if he took her in "The Others", the apparent vampire enforces of vampire law will kill her if they thought she did kill Barbara. She walked away despite Monohan's drawn gun and commands to stop. Then as soon as Gloria turned a corner and entered another room, she was snatched by unseen people very likely the Vampire enforcers, escaping through the patio doors. Monohan over the phone accused Dylan of having something to do with the kidnapping but Dylan denied it. Monohan confirmed Gloria's story as to how vampires convert humans and her effort to save Barbara with the coroner report that he found blood in Barbara's mouth and throat that didn't match Barbara's blood type. Dylan promised to stall the The Others as long as possible. Starting the investigation again from square one Nick was told by Eddie about an accident report at the B&G Dress shop made about a hit and run to a resident's car at the night of the murder. Nick discovered that Alex Dupree had damaged to his bumper and fender repaired recently, including green paint buffed out. The resident, Mrs. Davidson had complained that a car had damaged her car-which was green in color-while it was parked in a parking space on Main Steet near the B&G Dress Shop the night of the murder. Confronted with the evidence Dupree confessed, saying that it was not his intent to kill her. Instead he went to the dress shop to win her back. She refused she tried to walk away from him. He tried to stop her. She pulled away from his grasp but in doing so twisted her ankle in her heels and stumbled against a metal and glass display case, hitting her head severely. He heard a sound and he rushed away from the scene. Monohan arrested Dupree on suspicion of murder. This cleared Gloria for the murder of Barbara from the Others, saving her life and was able to stay in the Gates. At the station Gloria expressed her gratitude by kissing Monohan on the cheek. (Jurisdiction) =Personality= As Barbara is The Gates gossip queen, she's very nosy. =Quotes= *'' "She knows everything about what's going on inside The Gates."'' (To Sarah, From Claire about Barbara) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters